Wish
by cyberbird7
Summary: A.U Ryuichi needs someone, anyone, even someone…heaven sent. [Ryuichi’s P.O.V]
1. Chapter 1

**Wish**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation…my therapist says it gets easier to say each time, but she's a liar.  
Genre: Romance/ Angst  
Rated: T if you're not mature enough to deal with shonen-ai, go away  
Summary: Ryuichi needs someone, anyone, even someone…heaven sent. (Ryuichi's P.O.V)

Chapter 1  
Send me an angel

* * *

I threw myself down on the squeaky, lumpy hotel mattress which was temporarily my bed. Disregarding the positively hideous bed cover I rolled to my side and tried to ignore the growling and grumbling of my empty stomach. 

It was eleven o'clock at night and I hadn't eaten anything all day, except a piece of charred toast at breakfast. Water to keep me hydrated of course, and the occasional piece of fruit, but I was really craving for something outside the four food groups.

K was out doing God knows what; otherwise I'd make him go get me something. He was most likely planning interviews, setting up television appearances and booking me endless nights of concerts. I was really thankful to have him as a manager; K would do anything to make my career a success. Although his irrational and fallacious ways of doing things was sometimes rather frightening, I knew I could always depend on him.

K really was a mysterious person to me. I knew nothing of his former employment or his background. I didn't even know his real name until his wife, Judy, came bustling in a television recording studio screeching and demanding in English to see "Claude". Judy then went on to complain to her husband that he didn't spend enough time with Michael, their son, and if he didn't, "get his ass home and spend more time with his family she would have to have a passionate love affair with her employee, Ark". Her threat certainly did the trick because when K had decided to take me to America the first place he went was to see his wife. It was disappointing that K had taken me to America without the rest of the band. Leaving by myself is still such a blur.

Nittle Grasper was what I'd spent my life working on, it was all I'd ever known, yet here I was re-inventing myself as the solo artist, Ryuichi Sakuma.

I missed Tohma and Noriko, it seemed like such a selfish thing to say, now that they were both grown up and getting married, but I was jealous.

I was happy they were both getting married, I was happy for them, but I also missed being around my only friends. Without them I just felt so lonely. I needed to find someone to love, someone like the two of them had found. They were both so happy looking. Couldn't I get my happy ending?

I scoffed, mentally cursing myself for wallowing so deep in self pity and leaned over and flicked on the radio beside my night table.

A familiar band came on and I found myself humming along to the tune, trying to pick up the lyrics.

"_My lover's charms  
__Are in a box  
__Beneath my bed  
__And piece by piece  
__I'll cherish them  
__Until the end" _

I had become fairly good at picking up the English language, I was by no mean an expert (there were so many rules!) but I could defiantly picture myself presently residing in the States.

I had nothing tying me down in Japan. Not a wife, girlfriend, boyfriend, lover and I'm certain my family would have no objections. Let's not forget that my family was the ones who told me that if I pursued my career as a vocalist, they would not associate themselves with me. They kept their word.

"_Send me an angel to love  
__I need to feel a little piece of heaven  
__Send me an angel to love  
__I'm afraid I'll never get to heaven" _

Angel. What meaning did that word have to me? When I heard the word 'angel' the first thing I thought of was a heavenly being. A creature with pale white skin and long golden hair and had elegance, grace and intelligence. An angel would be someone who listened, someone who cared. Some one who wouldn't love me for my profession, just someone to love me, for me. Did that kind of love really exist?

"_They burn my hand  
__Scar my face  
__And blind my eyes  
__I'll steal your breath  
__And throw away  
__What I despise" _

Love had to exist. Mika and Tohma loved each other, didn't they? Noriko too. Her husband was more than double her age, yet she had devoted herself solely to him. So I rephrased my original question. Did love really exist, for me?

Maybe this was fate, or destiny coming back to bite me in the ass. My love life was exactly how my mother predicted. She said, "Ryuichi, singing is your gift, but singing is a hobby. It's not a real job. If you go out and become famous, no woman will be with you for who you really are, she will only be with you for your money or your looks."

"_Between these walls  
__And darkened halls  
__I've done my time  
__If I should die  
__Before I wake  
__Then you'll know why"_

Perhaps my mother had been right. Women were conniving, greedy, selfish creatures that stare you straight in the eye as they reach for your wallet. Oh God, now I was sounding like my mom. Maybe I'm gay, that might be my entire reason behind my relationship issues.

Ryuichi Sakuma, gay…I don't know why, but for some reason I don't like the way that sounds. I'm sure that K would use it for publicity one way or another.

Although I've got to say, I'm not too fond of the way American newscasters deal with and report issues that involve the gay community. They almost 'hush' the word, and can never seem to stay on the topic for very long.

I wonder what mom would do if I told her I was gay. If I was gay of which I'm not. I'm sure that if I was gay I wouldn't have a problem with it, but I can honestly say that I have yet to be attracted to another male.

"_Send me an angel to love  
__I need to feel a little piece of heaven  
__Send me an angel to love  
__I'm afraid I'll never get to heaven" (piece by piece) _

It's nearing the end of the song and I stretch out on my bed, folding my hands and resting them behind my head. I can't remember the last time a song got me so worked up and emotional. The beat was so steady and the lyrics were, for some reason, really personal.

"_Send me an angel to love (piece by piece)  
__I need to feel a little piece of heaven (piece by piece)  
__Send me an angel to love (piece by piece)  
__I'm afraid I'll never get to heaven" (piece by piece) _

What the hell is with this damn song?

I really…I really need some one…God…are you listening?

"_Send me an angel  
__Send me an angel  
__Send me an angel  
__Send me an angel…"_

**POOF**

"LA LI HO!"

* * *

TBC! 

A/N: Thanks for reading, review please and tell me what you think.

Oh! And I do not own the song "My lover's box" by Garbage, the song got me inspired to read the fic therefore I had to incorporate it into the first chapter.


	2. Dealing with an Angel

**Wish**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation…my therapist says it gets easier to say each time, but she's a liar.  
Genre: Romance/ Angst  
Rated: T if you're not mature enough to deal with shonen-ai, go away  
Summary: Ryuichi needs someone, anyone, even someone…heaven sent. (Ryuichi's P.O.V)  
Chapter 2

Dealing with an Angel

* * *

A huge cloud of smoke and a small bundle of flailing limbs fell from the room ceiling. 

"LA LI HO!" The creature said again.

I coughed as the smoke surrounded my head; I waved away the fog from in front of my face so I could make out the 'unknown fallen object' standing on top of my bed.

Vibrant messy pink hair was the first thing I noticed. Sparkling violet orbs was the next, then it was 'its' attire. Frayed jean shorts, very, _very, _short. A baggy blue tank top and it was barefoot.

The presumed human stood with its hands on its hips and smiled proudly as if he'd accomplished something great; Some seemingly impossible task.

"W-who are you?" I managed to stammer out after some time.

"What?" He gaped. "You don't…remember?" He said in a small voice pressing his hands together as his eyes filled with tears.

"Remember what?" I asked blandly sitting up in bed. If this was one of K's sick jokes I'll…I've just realized there's nothing I can possibly do to K, so it would probably be best if I just went along with his little scheme.

"I'm Shuichi." The pink haired boy said suddenly

"Okay," I reply raising an eyebrow in question.

"Your angel." Shuichi said again.

"My angel?" I repeated. What was this kid on? And why did he come out of the ceiling?

"So you do know me! That makes me so happy!" Shuichi exclaimed jumping off to the side of the king-sized bed and taking my hand in his. "I can tell that we're going to—Wow!" The violet-eyed teen declared taking my hand and rubbing it against his cheek. "You're so soft! Humans don't look _this_ soft." Shuichi said jumping back onto the bed and stroking his cheek with my hand. "_So _soft." He purred.

"W-what are you doing?" I demanded as Shuichi made his way into my lap.

Shuichi immediately stopped what he was doing and leaped into a corner of the room. "I'm sorry!" He said quickly. "Is that not something all humans do?"

"Not really," I replied getting up off the bed. "And would you stop saying 'humans this' and 'humans that', you're human too."

"But I'm not!" Shuichi said defensively. "I'm an angel." He pouted pieces of his pink hair falling into his face. "See the wings?" Shuichi spun around and oddly enough there were two tiny, fluffy white wings attached to his back.

"You don't act…or dress like I thought an angel would." I commented.

"I know," Shuichi sighed, "I figured by your reaction."

* * *

I let the 'angel' follow me into the bathroom as I got ready to have a shower. I ignored him as stripped off my clothes and stepped into the shower. I continued to create theories about the presumed angel standing on the other side of the shower curtain, that was until Shuichi ripped back the shower curtain and jumped into the shower with me fully clothed. 

I groaned as Shuichi stood under the spray of warm water smiling. "Get out." I ordered, watching Shuichi's very minimal clothing become completely soaked.

"Aww do I have to?" Shuichi whined, water dripping through his pink hair.

"Yes."

Shuichi dropped his head and stepped out of the shower. He stood there awkwardly, his clothes dripping and making small puddles around his feet until I turned off the water and stepped out wrapping a towel around my waist.

"Take off your clothes." I ordered handing him a fluffy white towel.

"Okay." Shuichi replied immediately sliding out of his tight jean shorts and peeled off his wet shirt that clung to his back.

"Don't you have any dignity?" I asked, staring in awe at the speed Shuichi had torn off his clothes.

"Hmm?" Shuichi stood clad in only his black spandex shorts that he had under his jeans. "Did I do something wrong again?" He asked lowering his head.

"No, you're just really…different."

Shuichi pondered this for a moment, taking the towel from me and wrapping it around his waist like I had done. "Different is bad?"

"Not necessarily, difference's interesting." I replied walking out of the bathroom with Shuichi following close behind.

"So what are we doing now?" Shuichi asked as I pulled a pair of tight jeans and a baggy shirt from the hotel closet.

"We," I sputtered. "There's no 'we', you're going to leave and I'm going to sleep." I announced guiding Shuichi to the door and lightly pushing him outside.

I threw myself back down on my bed after getting dressed and covered my face with my hands. Goosebumps ran in frigid lines across my skin as the cool air in the room met with my damp skin.

I slid off the bed and went into the bathroom and picked up my clothes off the floor. Shuichi's sopping wet clothes were in a small pile in the center of the tile floor. I picked them up and wrung them out in the bathtub before hanging them across the clothes hamper to dry.

A loud sneeze and people talking averted my attention to the door of the room. I crept over to the door and looked through the peephole. Shuichi was still standing there, one hand clutching the towel and the other arm draped across his chest.

A hotel maid stood at Shuichi left asking him questions about why he was standing in the hall in only a towel, and why he didn't have his key.

Shuichi just nodded and tried to keep up with the conversation as she waved her red nails in his direction. "You have about ten seconds to tell me who you are before I call security and have you arrested for—"

"I'm sorry ma'am, he's with me." I reluctantly cut in, opening the door. Shuichi raised his head and smiled. "Come in." I mumbled. Shuichi tilted his head to the side but didn't move. "Come in." I said louder tugging on his shoulders to pull him into the room. Shuichi's skin was freezing!

I closed the door and rubbed my hands along his shoulders, trying to warm him up. "Sit down on the bed, I'll be right back."

I'm such an idiot. I get what I asked for and I almost ruin it.

I walked back over to Shuichi with a handful of towels and some clothes. "Here." I said dropping the clothes and towels in his lap.

Shuichi just looked up at me with a confused look on his face. I sighed, grabbing one of the towels. I leaned closer to Shuichi and began towel drying his hair for him.

Shuichi just sat there patiently shivering with goosebumps along his back. I threw a towel over Shuichi bare shoulders, "Are you alright?"

Shuichi looked up at me and nodded, "I'm fine. How are you?"

"Tired. Now go and get dressed." I shooed Shuichi off into the bathroom with a set of dry clothes and he re-appeared five minutes later wearing my loosely fitting blue and white pajama bottoms and a white wife beater.

"Is this what it's supposed to look like?" Shuichi asked spinning in a circle.

"Yup." I replied giving him a once over.

Shuichi stood there playing with the ends of his shirt.

"So…why didn't the maid see your wings?" I asked, circling Shuichi. "Can…can I touch them?" Shuichi nodded and I ran my index finger over the edge of one of his wings. They felt like pure silk, and were warm to the touch. I began stroking his feathers individually, feeling their soft texture in between my fingers.

"She didn't see them only because I didn't want her to see them."

"You can do that?" I grew bolder and began running both my hands through his two wings.

"Of course." Shuichi yawned, shivering slightly as my fingers brushed past the arch in his back.

I inhaled slowly, finally catching a breath of his smell. It was completely indescribable, like nothing I had ever smelt before. "Go to sleep."

"Hmm?"

"You're tired. Get in bed and go to sleep." I said taking a pillow off the bed. "I'll sleep on the floor."

"No, no, no, no!" Shuichi exclaimed. "I want to sleep where you sleep! Please don't change anything for me!" Shuichi cried taking my pillow. "Let me sleep with you." I felt my cheeks get hot at his choice of words.

"Fine." I unzipped my jeans and tossed them on the ground and crawled into bed in my boxers. Shuichi jumped into bed and pulled the covers up past his shoulders.

"G'night."

"Goodnight, Shuichi."

* * *

I woke up the next morning noticing several things. The first being, I wasn't tired. Not a single part of my body felt un-rested. The second thing that came to my attention was that I couldn't feel my hand, and Shuichi was using my chest as a pillow. 

I felt my face flush noticing that my hand was wrapped around his waist, and one of his legs was curled around mine.

I slid out of bed, letting Shuichi face drop softly onto the mattress. My heart quickened as Shuichi groaned and moved over to the spot where I had been laying.

I sneaked into the bathroom and slipped into a pair of loose jeans that hung on my waist comfortably. I threw on a shirt as I walked out of the bathroom and back towards the bed. Shuichi was still in the same position, the only movement being the rising and falling of his chest.

Timidly I reached out and ran my fingers along the back of Shuichi's neck, feeling the warmth and softness of the flesh there, but pulled away quickly the second he shivered and showed signs of waking up.

I pulled the covers up over Shuichi's shoulders, grabbed my cell phone off the nightstand and walked out the door, making sure to flip over the sign to 'do not disturb'.

Flipping open my phone as I stepped inside the elevator I pressed 'one' and waited for K to pick up his phone.

K answered his gruff American accent present. "Ryuichi?"

"Yep, it's me." I answered with my expected happy attitude.

"You were supposed to call me an hour ago," I pulled back my sleeve with the teeth and checked my watch. "But I figured since you worked so hard yesterday I'd let you sleep in."

"Oh, okay thanks K." I walked out of the elevator and into the lobby, where a few hotel employees stared at me in awe and the guests gasped and chattered amongst themselves about how I was the legendary Japanese vocalist Ryuichi Sakuma.

I slipped on a pair of dark sunglasses with one hand and made my way over to a small corner of the lobby, "where do you want me—"

"Ryuichi, what have I told you about going into corners when you're in a public place?" I groaned and stepped away from the wall I was leaning on. "Fans can trap you when you go into corners."

Blah, blah, blah. "Oh sorry K!" I said quickly. I rubbed my temple. "Be outside in one minute, I'll have the car pull around and pick you up.

I snapped my cell phone shut and slipped it into my jeans.

"So what's the plan for today?" I asked getting into K's black Toyota RAV4.

"You have an interview at ten, a photo shoot at eleven thirty, we'll break at twelve—"

"I have to go back to my room for a little bit at twelve." K raised his eyebrow in suspicion but didn't say anything more.

"Then two more interviews, a small performance and then that's it for the day."

I rested my chin in my palm knowing that I didn't really have any other choice, or say in what we, correction, what I did during the day. I was successful in Japan; I had to me even more successful in America.

Let the fun begin.

* * *

**TBC!**

A/N:

Thanks for reading, review please and tell me what you think.

I'm sorry it took me SO long to update. School equals blaaa. Oh if anyone wants a mental picture of what Shuichi's wings look like, I suck at describing things /sweatdrop/ they look like Subaru's from dot hack/SIGN. I apologize for any mistakes, I'm re-reading this to make sure it makes sense at two am.

Ja! Tiki


	3. Taking Care

**Wish**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation…that is all  
Genre: Romance/ Angst  
Rated: T  
Summary: Ryuichi needs someone, anyone, even someone…heaven sent. (Ryuichi's P.O.V)  
Chapter 3  
Taking care

* * *

Just like K said, at twelve we took a break and he let me go back to my room for forty minutes. "If you're not outside in forty minutes I'll send in a brigade to get you," K told me before I stepped out of the car. "I'll be waiting outside if you need me." I nodded pulling my navy baseball hat over my eyes.

Stepping into the hotel lobby I noticed a small group of hotel employees standing outside my room gossiping loudly.

"Apparently, Joan was making her rounds last night and a young boy with pink hair was standing outside Mr. Sakuma's room."

"Oh! Must be a scandalous love affair!"

"Don't be an idiot Mary! It can't be an affair if Mr. Sakuma is single."

"Right…well it must be Mr. Sakuma's secret lover!" Mary squealed.

I cleared my throat loudly to let the ladies know I was there. "Mr. Sakuma!" They exclaimed in unison. "We were just wondering why the sign on your door said 'do not disturb' when you're not in there."

"My…cousin…is visiting me, and he was asleep when I left." I replied. "If you'll excuse me," I said pushing past the ladies to get to the door.

"If your cousin would like a separate room…we could arrange that for you." One of the employees said smugly folding her arms across her chest.

"No, thank you, that won't be necessary, but if you could send up some breakfast as soon as possible it would be much appreciated." I said faking a smile. They nodded and scurried over towards the elevator.

"Did you hear that Alice? He spoke to me!" I heard one of them swooned before the metal elevator doors closed.

* * *

I stepped into the room, making sure to close the door quietly behind me and walked over to the bed.

Shuichi was sprawled out on the bed; the sheet lay across his legs, while his head was buried underneath the pillow. I warmed up my hands before running them across his shoulder blades; I couldn't get enough of him, the way he looked at me, the way he felt…they way he made me feel. My eyes scanned over the bed, I noticed one particularly odd thing. There were at three small white feathers on the bed next to Shuichi's sleeping form. Ignoring them, I shook Shuichi's shoulders gently. "Shuichi, it's time for you to get up."

After a moment, Shuichi's eyes fluttered open. "Good morning." I said smiling as his purple orbs met mine.

"Ryuichi!" Shuichi exclaimed sitting up in bed.

"Hey," I said ruffling his pink head. "I figured I'd better let you sleep in considering how rude I was to you the other day." I said lowering my head slightly. "I'm sorry."

Before Shuichi had the opportunity to say anything, there was a knocking on the door and I got up to answer it.

"Here's your food Mr. Sakuma, enjoy." The woman pushing a small cart of food winked. "Would you like me to take it into your room for you?" She asked trying to get a better look inside.

"No thank you." I replied taking the cart for here and handing her a bill from my wallet. She nodded and returned down the hall.

Pancakes, eggs, toast, assorted fruit, about three different types of juices and something brown and covered in grease were what was on the small metal cart. American breakfast food certainly was different.

I left to the cart to the side of the bed and looked towards Shuichi. "You can eat whatever you want."

"Really?" Shuichi asked, his purple orbs sparkling.

"Of course, I ordered it all for you so—" Before I could finish my sentence Shuichi left off the bed and tackled me in a hug causing the car overflowing with food to rattle and one of the bottle containing syrup to pour out.

"Thank you, thank you so much!" Shuichi exasperated pulling away. Before I could do anything to move out of the way the maple syrup dribbled from the cart onto my shirt.

I made a small noise of disgust and tried to shake Shuichi out of my lap before anymore of the sticky maple liquid could make its way down my chest. Shuichi on the other hand continued to sit contently in my lap, watching the syrup dribble from the cart, on my shirt and onto my chest. "That's food, right?" Shuichi asked.

"Kinda." I replied. Shuichi then lowered his head and began licking my neck softly.

"This is _so _good!" Shuichi moaned. My eyes widened as Shuichi unbuttoned my shirt and used his tongue to wipe away all the traces of maple syrup on my sternum.

I had to bite back a moan as Shuichi's tongue glided over my abdomen, soon the small bottle of syrup was empty and Shuichi lifted his head of smiling. I pushed Shuichi off my lap, jumped up and tried to hide the prominent bulge in my pants. "Uh…Shuichi just watch television for a sex—second! Until I get back, I have to go take a shower…a cold shower." I mumbled. Flicking on the television as I ran out of the room I practically ran into the bathroom and tore off my clothes.

* * *

Five minutes I rejoined Shuichi, fully clothed, my sticky clothes lying on the bathroom floor. Shuichi was lying on his stomach on the bed watching some cheesy daytime television soap.

"_Eric, I'm sorry…I'm pregnant." _

"_Oh Sophia that's wonderful news! I've always wanted a child of our own."  
_

"_Eric, I'm so, so sorry. It's not yours, it's Richard's."_

"_My b-brother? …Nooo!" _

Sophia then proceeded to kiss her boyfriend breathless in some bizarre way of asking forgiveness.

Shuichi stood up and cocked his head to the side. "Ryuichi…I'm sorry." Shuichi wrapped his arms around my neck and leaned upwards, pressed his lips softly against mine. I couldn't resist anymore. Shuichi hadn't been with my twenty-four hours and I had already become completely infatuated with him. All the time when I was with K the only thing I thought of was 'how long would it be before I could see Shuichi again?' He had completely taken over me.

I didn't care that Shuichi was kissing me only because he had seen it on television and was simply mimicking the actor's actions. I didn't care that he was an angel and I was a human. I wanted him, I needed him. He was mine… wasn't he?

I maneuvered Shuichi over to the wall not quite pressing my body against his, but not fully avoiding his touch either. Shuichi's fingers ran along the back of my shirt causing a delightful sensation, making me shiver in delight and crave his touch even more.

I needed to feel his skin against mine, I wanted all of him. I knew it was selfish and we both weren't ready, but that's what I wanted. I wanted him so badly; I didn't want anyone else to have the opportunity to take him away from me.

I moved my hands from their resting place on the wall, and placed them on Shuichi's hips. Pulling him closer to me. Shuichi stood their blankly, almost unsure of how to react to this sudden closeness. I moved from Shuichi's mouth and began placing small kisses on his chin and down his neck. My hands began wandering all over his body, lifting the hem of his wife beater I craved to feel the rippling muscles I knew were hidden  
beneath the shirt.

"R-Ryuichi!" Shuichi gasped as I sucked on his neck softly. "I-I don't really understand…" He blushed.

I pulled away and tried to contain myself from…doing anything R rated. "What does this mean?" Shuichi asked, his face flushed. "What does it mean when people do that to each other?"

I inhaled deeply and placed my hand on the wall. "It means that- well people do that to each other when they really like each other."

"So, you really like me?" Shuichi asked tentatively.

I nodded.

"How do you know if you really like someone? I mean, how can you be sure?" He asked peering from underneath the frame of his light pink bangs.

"Well, you can feel it." I laid my hand softly on his chest. "Right here. Your heart pounds faster when that person is around you, and your stomach flops and you feel nervous and jittery. The final way to tell is…"

"What is it?" Shuichi asked inching his face closer to mine in anticipation.

I leaned forward slightly and placed a small kiss on his lip. "When they kiss you, you like it."

* * *

A/N: Took me quite a while to update. My apologies. Thanks so much to Lita-chan for beta reading! Please review and share your thoughts. /smile/

Love,

Tiki-chan


End file.
